pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Poby
'Poby (포비) '''is one of the main characters of Pororo the Little Penguin. Personality Poby is a polar bear that resides out by a glacier. His age is 15 (16 in Season 3, 17 in Season 4, 18 in Season 5, 19 in Season 6). Poby is the largest of all the cast and has a very gentle nature. He enjoys fishing and photography and does most of the village chores. In the sing-along series, he likes playing the drums (most episodes) and cornet (Season 2, "Hahaha Hohoho" only). Poby has a crush on both Petty and Loopy. Looks In season 1, Poby does not wear any type of clothes or is bare. But in season 2, he wears blue overalls. In Season 3-NEW2, Poby wears a white T-shirt with light blue short sleeves and navy blue pants. Bio Season 1 Poby is the largest character among the group. He doesn't wear any type of clothes like the others. Poby likes helping out his friends when they need something, playing with them, and fishing. Season 2 In Season 2, Poby wears jeans overalls. He is one of the characters with full clothing in Season 2. In, "I Envy You", Pororo and Crong were envious of Poby because of his height and strength. In "What's this smell?", Poby gets a gas problem because of eating too much. Season 3 In Season 3 forward, Poby wears a white shirt with light blue short sleeves and navy blue pants. Even though he wears a green shirt and colored-cream pants for the first seven episodes of Season 3. In "Flying Poby", Poby says that he wants to fly. So, Tong-Tong helps him fly but instead Poby becomes inflated like a large, round balloon. However, Pororo helps Poby deflate to original size. Poby sneezes and farts to slow down abd the air gets out from his body. In "Got a cold?", Poby was thought of getting a cold because of some pepper goes into his nose. In "Fun Picnic", Poby broke his leg due to rushing. Season 4 In Season 4, Poby wears the Season 3 for second time in this season. Season 5 Nothing much changes in Season 5. Poby still wears the same Season 3-present outfit in this season. Poby appears to have a slow nature in "It’s OK to Be a Little Slow". In the episode "Dreams Gone Bad" it is revealed that Poby still wants to fly, at least in his dreams. Season 6 In Season 6, he still wears the same outfit since then. Season 1 (HD) Season 2 (HD) Voiced by Korean * Kim Hwan-jin English * Brandon Yu (Season 1) * Dave Mallow (Pororo to the Cookie Castle) * Robert William Gardiner (Season 2, Tik Tok English Set, apps, Singalong NEW 1 and 2, current voice) * John Choi (Seasons 3-4, English Show Season 1 (HD) and Season 2 (HD) * Matthew Anipen (Season 6) * Jason Grasl (Season 5) * Keith Wickham (Singalong, UK dub) Italian * Antonio Agrisano Polish * Mikołaj Klimek Japanese * Hitoshi Bihu (since Season 4) * Kenji Nomura (Season 3) * Yutaro Honjo (Seasons 1-2) Quotes * "Hi! My name is Poby." (It's All Right) * "I have to get ready." (It's All Right) * "It's getting really late. We should go to bed right now." (I Love Singing) * "Come on in! We’ve been waiting for you!" (Little Cooks) * "I’ll never forgive you!" (The Dragon Comes to Town) Trivia * He is probably the eldest of the cast. * Whenever Poby listens to music, he mostly listens to classical music. * In the Polish dubbing of the series, his name was changed to "Tobik". * When voiced by Bob Gardiner for Season 2, he sounds very much like Bigbo from ''Sealoo and Friends or Daru from Alloo's Little World. * His favorite songs are Three Bears (mentioned in A Day of Pororo's Town), P-O-B-Y (mentioned in Eddy and Telescope), and Hulala Polka. * In some episodes, he is referred to as just a bear. In other episodes, he is referred to as a polar bear. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 1 (HD) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Bears